A Place In This World
by Cnrbrr
Summary: Once the giant war has ended what will happen to our heroes? Follow as percy and annabeth decide to travel to Camp Jupiter where they think they can be safe and not fend for their lives on a daily basis. But obviously for percy that doesnt go to plan and now must earn his way back to annabeth by fighting for the good of the universe Swearing and fighting so T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fan Fic, been reading these for a while so wanted to give it a go. GO EASY PLEASE **

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Annabeth is in a room in Camp Jupiter at a drawing table continuing to design Olympus**

**Annabeth's POV**

"I hate it! I hate every bit of it!" I screamed. And face planted onto my desk scattering some papers. Let me explain, my name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, heroine of Olympus yada, yada, yada…but did that matter anymore? Not a jot. After Percy, I and the rest of the seven defeated Gaia on the slopes of mount Olympus I thought my life would be great but it has only gotten worse and worse.

FLASHBACK

_I watched as Percy plunged riptide into the cold heart of Gaia, and rejoiced as she sank slowly into the earth with a final cry of agony._

"_Nice job seaweed brain" I called as I jogged to see my boyfriend. finally reunited after all this time, and with the chance for peace for the first time in our lives. Not even Tartarus could stop us. _

"_Not bad yourself wise girl" he said with his cocky grin which I had come to love. We embraced and for the first time in forever, I felt hope for a future. I breathed a sigh of relief as things were starting to look up for a change._

**TIME SKIP**

_The gods who had followed us to Greece flashed us to the newly remodelled Olympian throne room, complete with one Athena Parthenos (courtesy of yours truly) and I gazed around in wonder at my handiwork of the past year and couldn't help but feel an acute sense of pride at what I had accomplished (with and without a missing boyfriend). Plus now that a certain fish brained boyfriend of mine had returned I could return to my passion with all the dedication I wanted to. I glanced over to Percy to see him awestruck as he took in all the work which had been done. I could barely contain my grin, could life get more perfect? I had my boyfriend back, Gaia was gone, and now I could spend my time exercising my passion for Architecture. I latched myself onto Percy's arm and lay my head against his shoulder as I waited for the Olympians to prepare themselves. I believe I heard him murmur a faint "good job wise girl" but that could have been my imagination. Hades who am I kidding I did a dam good job and I know it. The grey of my eyes began to swirl in as they always did when I was happy._

"_Demi-Gods! Olympians! And Minor Deities!" Zeus Boomed. "I want to congratulate all of you on this famous victory!" as he droned on I found myself zoning out. My mind began to wander to what we would do after the celebrations. Would we return to Camp-Half blood? Or Go to camp Jupiter as I suspected Percy wanted to. I gazed up into the sparkling green eyes of my seaweed brain and gave him a brief but passionate kiss on the lips._

"_What's on your mind wise girl" he whispered, not wanting to get caught interrupting this 'very important speech' "Your nose is all scrunched up like it always does when you think". I gave him a playful punch to the arm for daring to know me so well, but secretly it felt nice that he cared that much._

"_Nothing much…I just don't know what happens now. Where do we go, what do we do?"_

"_I don't care as long as we are together." He chuckled in response. I sighed contently knowing that while not the answer I thought I would recieve. I got the answer I really wanted deep down. It didn't really matter what we did, as long as we did it together._

END TIME SKIP

At least I thought it didn't matter. In the end after Percy once again rejected godhood, opting instead to have Hades, and Hestia returned to the Olympian Council. I joined him in declining godhood, but we were given Partial immortality, similar to that of the hunters. And I was unDisowned by my mother. Along with Percy becoming an official 'Prince of the Seas' (next in line after Triton). At the time it seemed to be for the best, but now I'm not so sure. At least if I was a god I could choose whether or not I spent time in this hell hole they call 'Camp Jupiter'.

I hated it, while my retrieving the Athena Parthenos in Rome had healed the rift between the Greeks and Romans, it did nothing to change my godly parent, nor the Romans distaste towards Minerva. It didn't matter that she was still a maiden, no the fact that we were born from the brain made me even more of an outcast.

Of course none of this was ever visible whenever Percy was around. His being Praetor and being the hero of the battle of New Rome meant that the Romans always treated him with respect. But not me. It didn't matter to those romans that I had saved Olympus just as many times as Percy, that I had been on just as many quests, fought in just as many wars. No. To them I was an outcast. The daughters of Venus taunted me on a daily basis about how often I had to drug Percy to keep him. The children of Bellona (minus Reyna) spat as I walked past since in their opinion I was 'trying to be like them, which ruined their reputation at camp'. Even the fifth Cohort, a Cohort which would not be where it was without my boyfriend couldn't help themselves from being just as horrible.

But the worst by far, was that dammed Auger Octavian.

He would never come outright and say anything, but his constant digs at people with a lack of 'Wisdom' or 'how his strategies were always used' began to eat away at me. The constant dreams of Tartarus didn't help either. The number of times I've fallen asleep in Percy's arms crying was ridiculous.

Percy. One of the few good things in my life at the minute. He along with Hazel and Frank were the only things that made the camp bearable. (Jason, Piper and Leo stayed at CHB in this story) but they were all important within camp as _real roman hero's_ so they couldn't be with me all the time. But I tried to work through the pain that was being in this camp caused me. For Percy. He jumped into Tartarus for me surely this was the least I could do. Isn't it?

I screamed at the drawing table as yet another pencil snapped due to my frustration, one of the few times I get solitude during the day, but even Architecture couldn't cure my bad feelings . Disappointed with my lack of progress, I decided to take a walk to clear my head. As I walked out the door I donned my invisibility cap, so as not to be bothered by anyone else. Not that it mattered much. The streets of New Rome were quiet at this time, with most of the Legionnaires having retired for the evening. I strolled through the streets admiring the architecture. No matter what I think of the other legionnaires, the Romans sure know how to build. I eventually came upon the garden of Bacchus. I remember sitting here with Reyna getting ready to head to Greece with the rest of the seven. Wow…..That seemed like a lifetime ago. I lay back in the cool grass feeling a summer breeze rolling through my hair. I let out a sigh of content as I truly felt relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I rolled my neck and felt lighter than I had done in weeks. It was like in that moment all of my recent problems had left me. No troubles. I could almost imagine that I was back in camp half blood, before Gaia, before the romans. Just Percy and I ready for a life of peace. I could remember our friends, the stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Grover. It had been so long since I had last seen any of them. Gods I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen Thalia or Nico. Both being busy cleaning up the excess monsters from the Giant war. I began to wonder what Thals would do in my case, and smirked at the thought of her electrocuting Octavian.

But of course that sorry excuse for a human (well half human) had to come by and ruin my brief moment of pleasure. I heard him shuffle into the garden quickly followed by another two pair of feet. I was about to get up and leave when they began to speak.' Why not listen in? if they are meeting out here it must clearly be important' one half of my brain argued 'yeah or you get caught and the bullying increases' 'well they're here now' 'dam legs why you no move' wow I hate ADHD. Even worse in all this time I had no idea what they had discussed, but the more logical part of my brain won out and I decided to sneak out.

"Silly daughter of Minerva…." I froze. They were talking about me? What could they possibly be talking about me for? I slowly crept towards the voices but staying near to the edge incase I needed to run in a hurry.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Yes I agree she needs to go" a feminine voice stated, in an almost bored tone. "She like totally does not deserve someone like Percy, he's like soooooo hot and she's so horrid. I bet she doesn't even condition!" a whiny female voice exclaimed (Don't want to be sexist but can't picture a daughter of Venus…..In Cali who isn't conceited? Also no idea why she would be mad at her for not conditioning or even if that's a thing)

"Yes, yes Jessica we know of your hatred for the rat, but do not talk about that filth Percy Jackson in such a way" a voice which I recognised as Octavian's groaned. "So we all know the plan, a week before the feast of Fortuna, Mike will slip into their room and slip her this poison. The next day when Jackson awakes he will discover the witch dead and it shall break him mentally. Then you Jessica can console that bastard and convince him to step down from being Praetor. At which point they will have to call for an election and I shall finally have the power I so crave."

"Yeah like whatever, so long as I get my poo bear in the end I'm in." the silly daughter of Venus replied while fixing her nails.

"I agree that this plan good. It means big promotion for Mike. Mike like promotion. Mike happy," replied a grinning Mike.

"Excellent, as long as your sneaking skills don't match your mental capacity we shall be fine" murmured Octavian. "Okay everyone disperse, this meeting never took place. Prepare to do your duty for the good of Rome".

With that the three co-conspirators went their separate ways. Little did they know that a slightly cramped daughter of Athena was silently having a panic attack at the edge of the garden. If the plan went through as it was supposed to, she had three days to live. So much for a life of peace she thought to herself. She waited a few agonising minutes before getting up and quietly escaping the garden. Before breaking into a sprint to get to the one Person who could fix it all…Percy.

**Well how was that? please comment and let me know open to suggestions as well :D**


	2. Chapter 2

*******DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV**

I ran back to the room hoping that Percy was finally done with the Dammed Praetor's meeting he had to attend. I quickly rummaged through my pockets till I found my keys and managed to fumble them into the lock. I burst through the door and in my panic induced state forgot to fully close the door.

"Percy! Percy! Please be here!" I called out. No reply. Dam he must still be out. Well no harm in starting to pack I thought to myself. I quickly began to collect all of our suitcases, bags anything I could use to carry our possessions. Clothes became scattered across our bed, as I did not know what we would need. My mind was racing with an infinite number of probabilities in which we would need to prioritise different items, but nothing could keep my mind from wandering to the incident which had caused this all to occur. I let out a whimper as I remembered the three talking about me. 'They are going to kill you' 'You won't be coming back. Pack EVERYTHING' I was carrying and arranging things in my mind that I failed to notice that I was still wearing my invisibility cap, or that the footsteps outside had stopped at the door….

**Percy POV**

I sank back into my chair and ran a hand through my hair as I sighed deeply. Who knew being a Praetor would be this stressful? Ten long hours of gazing over maps concerning monster movement in the area with my fellow Praetor Reyna was enough to drive any person mad, let alone a half god with ADHD. I lay back and anticipated a peaceful evening with my wise girl. I really hope today hasn't been too hard on her. Gods knew she needed a break from the torment, but if Percy did anything major to stop it then Annabeth would seem weak. If there was one thing that Percy had learned, it's that if you were weak in front of the Romans they would never learn to respect you.

"What to do. What to do" he murmured.

"Worried about Annabeth?" came Reyna's voice across the table as Percy's head snapped up to take in his co-Praetor whom he had almost forgotten was still in the room.

"Yeah I just. I don't know what to do? I want to help but making her look weak could possibly make it even worse." Percy trailed off.

"If I were you I would take some time off. Maybe head back to Camp Half Blood for a while"

"Trust me that thought has crossed my mind." Percy chuckled "But it's only ten days till any vote for power can be called for and Octavian is causing far too much trouble for you to handle on your own." Percy retorted running a hand through his hair, deep in thought, silently cursing his fatal flaw.

"Well I can't tell you what to do Percy, but I think we can say we're done for the day. Get some rest and think about it. I'll see you in the morning" Reyna said softly patting my shoulder comfortingly as she left.

Percy rose from his seat in the Principia and began to casually stroll back towards his room. Taking his time along the way to take in the beauty of the Roman designs. He let out a sigh thinking about how he thought Annabeth would love it here. She could study the roman designs and they could go to the college in the city. They could be together and they could be safe. Surely that was what they wanted? At least it's what Percy thought she would want. Ah who was he to try to understand his wise girl, she confused him at the best of times but the least he could do was try? Percy let out a sigh of content upon reaching his room. He went to pull his keys from his pocket when he noticed the door slightly ajar. Inside he could hear noises, lots of quick movements with a multitude of drawers being opened and closed.

He quickly replaced his keys and withdrew his trusty ballpoint pen. Flicking the top off as he kicked the door fully open and sprinted into the room. Taking a quick survey of his surroundings he was very confused to find many clothes scattered across the room. Though the most confusing aspect was that the clothes seemed to be. Floating?

3rd Person POV

"What the Hades!" Percy screamed. "What are you! Drop Annabeth's things right now!"

"Woa seaweed brain it's me! Calm!" Annabeth exclaimed, removing her cap as she tried to recover from the panic attack that Percy had given her.

"Annabeth. Um what's going on here?" Percy asked very confused as he closed the door and recapped riptide.

"I….I…Percy they…" Annabeth stuttered out as she began to break down into tears. Percy rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"There there wise girl. It'll be ok." Percy said consoling her, while pulling her down to sit on the bed. "Now can you tell me what has inspired…this?" Percy said waving his arm at the array of scattered clothes that populated the room.

"I...I took a walk after my designs" Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "and I…made it to the Garden of Bacchus, and I felt relaxed for the first time in too long. Then…Then Octavian arrived" at the mention of Octavian Percy scowled "and he….he had two other legionnaires with him….and and they were meeting to talk about killing me…" Annabeth finished before breaking into a fresh round of tears.

**Percy POV**

Once Percy heard this he was furious. How dare that pathetic excuse for a demi-god even dare think about hurting his wise girl. I had half a mind to get up and murder him in his sleep. I could do it, pour some water near his throat and control it into cutting off his air supply….wow I am a sadistic guy. The only problem is my girlfriend, who is still crying. I can't just leave her. In that moment I remembered every time that she had done something stupid and reckless for my good. Hades she didn't stop looking for me for eight months! She even took a knife for me for Zeus's sake! I knew what I had to do.

"Do you want to leave wise girl?" Percy whispered softly.

"More than anything, but they need you. I need you" Annabeth replied her grey eyes looked up into mine lifeless and dull. With none of the usual vibrant swirling I had grown to love.

"I don't care anymore wise girl. You aren't happy here and I….I can't stand to see this place eat away at you slowly a day at a time." Percy responded emotionally "We can leave tomorrow. We pack everything tonight and collect any supplies we may need tomorrow. Ok?"

"But where can we go? It's a long way back to camp." Annabeth questioned. Her eyes began to show a little life as she thought of the possibilities. It gave me a warm feeling to see her return to herself even if only briefly.

"Well. We are close to San Francisco. We could visit your dad before we leave? Then make our way across the country. Hades we might even run into the hunters on our way. We could see Thalia again. Then we get to camp and see everyone." Percy replied wiping away some of the tears from Annabeth's face

"As long as we're together seaweed brain" Annabeth whispered her face close to mine.

"I'm never leaving again wise girl" I replied as I closed the distance between us giving her a brief but passionate kiss. I could feel her worry start to decrease as we lay down on the bed. Her falling asleep in my arms, and I lying awake playing with her hair, before joining her in the realm of Morpheus.

**Well that was chapter two. Sorry that not a lot has happened so far still trying to set the basis for the story, but have some ideas which I think will spice things up a little for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I stood the entrance to the tunnel which would lead us from camp. I looked back with longing, but knew in my heart that Annabeth just couldn't stay here anymore, and that I couldn't be the one to keep her there.

I let out a deep sigh "ready to go wise girl?"

"If you don't want to. You know I would understand" Annabeth looked at her shoes skeptically, as if believing that I would actually leave without her. I raised her head to look into her eyes and smirked.

"I can't believe you would try to get rid of me so easily" I retorted grasping my chest in mock pain. "As long as we're together wise girl I don't care where we are. Thought if we can stay out of any museums I would be a little happier" I added cheekily receiving nothing but a smirk and a slap on the arm. Honestly I make a perfectly funny joke and get hit for it….what if I made a bad joke ….do I still get hit. No wait you're thinking. "EEK. Wait what" I spoke to myself.

I hadn't noticed but Annabeth had tilted her head and was gazing at me in bewilderment. I gave her a quick smile as she shook her head and began muttering about crazy boyfriends and how I must have had some bad nectar.

As she started to walk to the exit I turned and gave one last gaze over the land we had called home for the last few months. A few lazy sentries wandered through the main encampment as the last of the lights went out in the numerous barracks which were scattered around. In my heart I knew I had to get Annabeth out of there, but I couldn't help but feel guilty at all the friends I would have to leave behind. Mainly I just couldn't fathom how Reyna would be able to run the camp by herself, but I knew Frank and Hazel would help out as much as they could.

I turned around to see Annabeth expectantly waiting for me as I jogged to meet her. I raised her into my arms and span her round giving her a light kiss on the lips as I set her down. I grabbed her hand and we left. I didn't look back, I was solely focused on a future with just my wise girl and I against the world. If only I had known how short a time we would have together.

**TIME SKIP**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The pale moonlight shone down on a small clearing. The light only filtering in thinly through the thick canopy of leaves. Anyone could have looked up and seen the moon and given a million reasons why the moon was not as bright this evening. But for those who knew better, they would have said that the moon goddess Artemis was using her domain to portray her sadness at some event yet to unfold.

The sounds of snapping twigs and the consistent beat of feet slamming into the ground was the only alert anyone would have had that two teenagers were about to burst into the clearing. One had raven black hair, which could only be described as unruly. His sea green eyes darted about, reminding one of a rat trapped in a cage, desperately looking for an escape.

Hand in hand with the boy, was a girl with blonde princess curls tied back in a rough pony tail. Her grey eyes joined the males in darting around, but there was a depth behind her eyes. Like a chess player always thinking a number of moves ahead, not just looking for a way out of their current predicament, but also thinking of where to after that, what to get her friends for their birthday, what she really felt like for dinner and what she would say she wanted just to be mean. Pretty standard stuff for a super genius half human with ADHD.

Without a signal both members stopped almost in sync. Before standing back to back and gazing intently at the thick canopy. As if their unique looking eyes could pierce its thick hide, but the darkness of the trees was nothing compared with the beasts lurking in the shadows.

For a few tense seconds nothing moved. The female ran her fingers loosely over the leather grip of a bone sword, as the boy similarly ran a tense finger around the rim of a pen. The wind whistled softly through the trees, with only the heavy breathing of the teenagers to juxtapose the relative quiet of the evening. As time ticked on neither teen seemed to be ready to shift position, the only aspect of their outer character that showed they were alive was their darting eyes and the sharp movements of their chests.

Then from the depths of the forest there came the cry of a wolf. This was picked up by more and more, until the very earth itself seemed to shake with the cries of hungry wolves. As the cries died down, the soft padding of paws could be heard from every direction. Growing louder and louder and the two teens visibly tensed. From every-side of the clearing came an assortment of monsters, ranging from hell hounds to were-wolves. Then a few of the monsters parted and in stepped the worst of them all.

"Lyacon" the male growled. His eyes could be seen swirling in anger. While his right hand remained on his pen **(I think we all know what it really is but being lazy (SORRY NOT SORRY)) **his left hand slowly drifted towards his pocket where he kept a set of silver knuckles **(like brass knuckles but made of silver). **

"Ahhh yes Perseus Jackson and his little bitch. You and your friends have caused me a lot of pain over the years especially the roman brats. Today though is the start of our REVENGE!" the monsters all howled as Lyacon finished his speech.

"Awww wise girl he thought you were my bitch." Percy grinned at the female over his shoulder

"Silly puppy. Let's show him you're the bitch Perce" Annabeth replied smirking. "Oh so we're back to this now are we? I've told you before I don't care what Thals says she is bias to girls and you know it!" Percy retorted as he turned to face the girl.

"Yeah, but doesn't change that fact that I'm going to kill so many more of these monsters than you are!" Annabeth shouted in Percy's face.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Nerd!"

"Fish brain!"

"Blonde!"

"Kelp head!"

"Oh shut up! Kill them! Whoever brings me their heads will be rewarded greatly!" Lyacon growled.

At his command the monsters charged forward, encircling the two heroes.

"Finish this later then wise girl?" Percy smirked.

"You can count on it seaweed brain" Annabeth retorted drawing her sword from its scabbard and thrusting it under Percy's arm, impaling a hell hound who had charged Percy from behind.

"That's one seaweed brain" Annabeth shouted as the two went back to back once again. Annabeth keeping her sword out and Percy with his silver knuckles, and a freshly uncapped riptide.

**Percy POV**

"May the best demi-god win" I screamed as i jumped into the fray. Bringing riptide down in a deadly arc, severing the cranium of a poor hell hound and causing it to explode into golden dust , before spinning and catching a were wolf in the jaw with my knuckles. I slapped the watch on my wrist causing it to expand into my shield as I blocked a dracnae's spear attack before finishing it with riptide.

I had managed to move away from Annabeth during this fight, and while I was worried, I was more than certain that she was seeing as she was like a super badass girlfriend. As I continued to use the combination of riptide and my knuckles, I noticed that I hadn't seen Lyacon in a while. That stupid mutt, he was the whole reason we were running earlier.

**Flashback**

**Back to when they have just left camp Jupiter, and Annabeth wants to go see her dad while they are still in the san Francisco area**

"_It's not my fault I have a stupidly large demi-god scent!" I screamed at Frederick Chase. "I am here to make sure Annabeth is ok, that is my only priority and Hades dam you before you will take that away from me!" I couldn't believe the nerve of this man. I know we both have Annabeth's best interests in mind but I knew I could protect her better than he could. You don't save the world twice and make it through Tartarus without learning a thing or two! But no, apparently some stupid were-wolves show up and its completely my fault!_

"_Well are you blaming my daughter? Is that why those stupid mutts are baying outside my door as we speak!?" Mr Chase angrily spat back. _

"_That. Is. ENOUGH! Father it's not Percy's fault those things are outside. Okay. They followed us from camp, it just happened that we were the first to leave that they saw. But since we're such a burden! Percy and I shall just leave then!" Annabeth shot back at her father, before storming off angrily to collect our pre-prepared bags before putting a hand on my collar and dragging me out the front door. _

"_Now what wise girl?" I asked once we were clear of the chases front door._

"_Oh yeah now we run like Hades" she retorted flashing me a smile before she began to go Hades for leather._

"_This is gonna suck" I muttered as I ran to catch up with her. Hearing the howls and thundering of paws slamming the dirt behind me as I ran._

**END FLASH BACK**

I re-entered my brain just in time to block a wild swing by a hell hound's paw with my shield, before driving riptide through its eye. How many have I killed now? 12? 13? Let's go with 13 to beat Annabeth.

"That's thirteen Wise Girl!" I shouted in a jokey tone, trying to make myself heard over all of the commotion. Speaking of my wise girl where is she? I haven't seen her since we started this fight. I span and killed another wolf before I saw a flash of blonde surrounded by monsters. This didn't bother me as I knew we had both faced much, much worse before.

Then I saw something that made my blood run cold. Lyacon slowly stalking his way towards Annabeth…and she was too preoccupied with her circle of monsters. I immediately knew what I had to do.

I plunged riptide once more through a group of dracnae before sprinting with all I had towards the now dwindling group Annabeth was facing, but she still hadn't spotted the were-wolf king getting closer, and closer. I knew I had to get his attention, and there was only one way to do that properly.

I threw my silver knuckles. It was almost like throwing a very heavy, very sucktastic Frisbee.

Now for Percy's hints and tips for fighting were-wolves.

Have more than one silver killing thing.

If only one silver killing thing is available, do not throw it. EVER!

Of course I would only go on to write these ideas down after I needed them. I know typical right? Anyways I did manage to catch Lyacon in the face bit. But that just made him come at me. Me who was now pretty much defenceless. Yippee for me I thought silently to myself.

"bugger" I muttered, but braced my body for the inevitable attack I was about to receive. 'As long as he stays away from Annabeth it'll be ok' I told myself, as Lyacon gazed into my eyes with a hatred that could be seen easily in his cold red eyes. I placed the cap back on riptide and put my loyal pen back into my pocket, knowing that it would be useless in the coming fight.

"So Jackson. Ready for your demise?" Lyacon taunted as we began to circle one another. "Or should I kill the girl first. I'm a nice guy, so I'll let you decide." He chuckled manically.

"I'll kill you before you touch her you freak." I replied, struggling to control my anger at the thought of that stupid mongrel harming my wise girl.

"Such a shame. I was thinking of changing her into one of us, and making her a more…intimate member of the pack." Lyacon said licking his lips at the prospect **(A/N very not cool with creepy guys doing things to girls so this is weird to think about but was the easiest way to get Percy pissed) **

At the mention of this I saw red and charged Lyacon. Though I quickly discovered the error of my ways, as I saw his readying himself to my obvious reaction. It took me another second to remember I was completely unarmed except for the shield on my arm. 'Well here goes nothing' I mumbled as I brought my arm up to block an incoming swipe from Lyacon.

I dropped down and made a swipe with my legs trying to throw him off balance, but he proceeded to jump and I then had to roll quickly to avoid the two claws which would have impaled me had I not moved. I kicked myself back to my feet and began to study my opponent.

'Come on Percy. Think! What does he have? Well superior speed and strength…but you have the looks' (Internal head Percy winks at himself) 'Well that was weird. I just need to get my knuckles back and then I at least have a weapon to fight with.' I could see them glinting in a pile of dead leaves. Unfortunately there was a wolf man in the way. So handy I thought sarcastically. When all else fails charge I guess?

As I prepared to make a mad dash through Lyacon to my knuckles I heard a faint gasp from off to my side. 'No! Annabeth!' I internally screamed as I turned my head to check to see her bleeding but drawing her sword out of the already disintegrating form of a hell hound. A gash along the side of her torso as a reward for all her trouble.

Unfortunately in the few seconds it took me to check on Annabeth, Lyacon took his chance and closed the short distance between us. I felt a wetness spread throughout my shirt. I turned my head to see one of his claws penetrating my chest. I looked up in a moment of shock only for him to close his jaws in around my throat.

I remember pain. The worst I'd felt since the Styx. I collapsed to my knees as I watched Lyacon run off, howling into the darkness. I could feel my vision darkening as I held a hand to my throat trying to stop the bleeding. I could hear Annabeth screaming my name, but it seemed so far away. Suddenly I was falling. I could barely make out anything except the darkness now. A cold blackness. This was to be my fate, an empty darkness until Hades collapsed in on itself. Then from the corner of my vision came a figure. An angel with blonde princess curls and startling grey eyes gazed at me with tears in her eyes. I raised a hand to her face to wipe away the tears.

"Live….I'll see you soon" I said as blood began to bubble steadily from my mouth. I could vaguely hear her telling me to hold on as she held my hand against her face. "Live. I..I Love you. Wise girl" I managed with one last smile despite the blood as I let the darkness consume me…..

Annabeth POV

"NO!" I screamed as I pounded his chest. Stupid seaweed brain! Of course he gets himself killed worrying about me. I could feel the warm tears sliding gracefully down my face. I could see them falling onto his now still chest and all I could think was that if it wasn't for me we would never have left camp Jupiter. Then…then he would have been safe. He would have been alive.

I lay on his chest crying for I don't know how long. The moon had left the sky and the sun had risen before I looked up from his body. I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and drew my sword. Ready to fight off whoever would approach, if they tried to do anything to Percy's body. Then suddenly silence. Annabeth peered into the thick foliage, anticipating an attack. When she heard one voice she did not expect to hear out here.

"Annabeth?" called the voice of Nico di Angelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.

Percy POV (**Didn't expect this did ya**?)

All I could see was blackness. At first I didn't open my eyes, but noticed as the pain in my neck and chest receded. So this must be what death feels like. It was like living only, no pain. For the first time in many years I felt at peace. I knew there were no more wars to be fought, no more friends that I didn't get to in time to save. Peace. My time enjoying my newfound freedom though was short lived, as I could feel my surroundings suddenly getting colder and when I opened my eyes I fully expected to be standing inside DOA recording studios. Instead I found myself floating in a sea of darkness. It looked like space, except there were no stars. In fact there was nothing, as I span myself around my eyes darting around trying to find evidence of something, anything. But found none.

"Hello" I called out, almost timidly.

"Perseus Jackson" I heard back. It didn't sound like someone had spoken, almost as if the very fabric of what made up the nothingness was vibrating around me creating the words which suited the deep voice. It reminded me eerily of the time Annabeth and I had spent in Tartarus. I briefly began to wonder if I had somehow missed the underworld and fallen into Tartarus' throat.

"No. No nothing like that I can assure you" I heard the voice chuckle. I began to get nervous as I knew now that this being, whatever it was, could read my mind.

"Where am I? Who the Hades are you!" I screamed out letting my confusion and anger out in one go.

"Ahh good questions. Each and every one of them. To where you are you are in the void currently. The realm between life and death. As to who I am. Well I am everything. My name is Chaos Perseus Jackson and I have an offer for you…..

**HEY :D just so you know I have a decent idea of where I want to take this story as I want to keep it different from all the usual Chaos stories. So no Pertemis/perzoe which most of these seem to be, I like these ships but keeping this Percabeth. Also for the next few chapters will be jumping between Annabeth/Percy POV to show whats going on with them both. It'll make more sense I swear hope you enjoyed my story please read and leave some reviews would really like to know what you think :D LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Chapter 4**

**PERCY POV**

"You…you want to do what?" I managed to cough out.

"Well Percy. Can I call you Percy?" Chaos asked politely, to which I nodded numbly in reply. I was still being freaked out by the fact that there was no solid person talking. It was weird looking at everything to look at someone…something? I honestly didn't know any more. I wonder how Chaos eats ice cream…..

A deep chuckle broke me from my pondering. "Well it is nice to see your brain is functioning normally after the soul transfer" Chaos finished with another throaty chuckle. "and to answer your question I need no nourishment, nor are there any good ice creams parlours around here." Chaos grumbled under his breath.

"Well I know a guy…ya know. He makes a mean chocolate chip cone? I could…hook you up" I sent the question back to Chaos.

"I feel as though we have gotten off topic, and since you feel strange being in this environment we shall alter it slightly." I wanted to argue that I was perfectly content talking to nothing when I heard a click like a light being turned on and felt a large pulling motion, before being met with a very familiar scene. I was sitting on a beach, wearing only pink flowery beach shorts. I tried to use my hands to cover them up, but only managed to bring a blush to my face and a hearty laugh from an individual I hadn't noticed from before. He was taller than me, around 7', though his unnatural height wasn't the strangest aspect. That respect was held by the colour of his skin. He was black and not black black you racist little buggers. Like Pitch black, turn out your light and the monsters are going to get you…..black. On top of that, he was lying back in the sand sipping on a Pina colada. Yeah….I'm officially confused. I managed to stare blankly at him for a few second longer before shaking my head and trying to restart the conversation.

"Um so you said you had a proposition for me?" I asked pointedly.

"Ahhhh yes" Chaos replied "Well you see I made the universe and stuff, but then I realised that all the planets were quite boring without life. So I started….experimenting." I stared at Chaos, the creator, the maker of everything, who was so relaxed as he talked about the most amazing thing which has ever happened like he just popped out to the shops. "So I made laws and stuff and people but then I got really lazy so I made them the same but changed things. Like I gave some gods with rules some without yada yada. I'm sure you know how it is - 'Yeah I do that in my spare time' I internally scoffed. 'He can hear you Percy. Oh yeah need to remember that. What are we talking about again.'

- So I created an army, as a sort of peace keeping envoy who can punish the guilty and protect the innocent." Chaos finished looking at me expectantly. He continued to gaze at me until I realised he was waiting for a reply.

"That's um. That's great but I still have no idea what I have to do with any of this" I said exasperatedly.

"Well Percy, I search through the entirety of the universe for people who deserve a second chance. Who have skills that can be used for the good of the universe, and that if they succeed can be reunited with the ones they left behind" Chaos said exuberantly, looking overly pleased with his plan. "And I would like you Perseus Jackson to join my army."

**Annabeth POV**

"Nico!" I cried out, as he rushed over to me. He stopped when he saw Percy's body lying in the pool of his blood.

I heard him whisper a faint 'no' before he too joined me on the floor to mourn his passing.

"I. I can't believe that he's that he's gone." I heard from Nico.

"Is he. Is he you know down there?" I nodded my head towards the ground. "With your dad?" I snivelled.

"That's the thing Annabeth. I could feel his life force fading, that's why I knew where to find you." I heard him gulp. "Then just as I felt his soul get ready to go to the underworld. It just vanished." I began to glare at Nico, making my eyes as cold, ruthless and calculating as I could with them being puffy and red from crying. I was still able to make 'the ghost king' visibly flinch though.

"What happened to his soul Nico." I growled.

"I. Annabeth you have to understand I honestly don't know. One minute it was there the next it was gone." He finished, playing with the hem of his shirt, doing anything possible to avoid my glare.

"I will give you ten seconds to tell me where his soul is Nico, or I swear to the gods I will send your soul to personally look for his" I threatened, my glare intensifying.

"1" I started. Placing my hands behind me, not once breaking eye contact with him.

"2" I said as I pushed myself off the ground slightly. Watching as Nico began to slowly back away.

"3" I said as I reached my full height, watching Nico continually shrink under my glare.

"4" as I began to draw my bone sword. I heard a very undignified 'eek' as I saw the shadows wrapping around Nico before he shadow travelled out of the area.

I let out an exasperated sigh, honestly questioning why people ever thought he was scary. Before a wave of sadness rolled over me. I fell back to the side of my now deceased love.

"Percy. Where are you?" I cried as I fell asleep in my lovers' arms, a warm sensation rolling through me. Along with the faintest whisperings of hope, leading me to believe that life truly could be alright. I even managed to fall asleep with a smile on my face as I shut out the world.

**Line break**

**Chaos POV**

I stared at Percy as he stared blankly back at me, gaping like a fish. 'Like father like son' I internally scoffed to myself. I had watched as this young man before me has gone through large chunks of his life. From his abusive stepfather, right through to defeating my demented daughter. No matter what he had gone through he had managed to come out on top, more-or-less. Sure there had been some bumps along the way, and yeah maybe his brain hasn't always been switched on. But the heart was there, the drive, the willingness to put it all on the line for those he loved, and of course above all else, his ridiculous amount of loyalty which he showed to his friends and family. These were all traits I looked for in all of my soldiers. I wanted people who would do the job for the good of many, not thinking twice about what they would have to go through to achieve their goals only that in the end good will prevail.

"What do I have to do?" Percy managed to stutter out "also. What do you mean reunited with 'the ones I left behind? He enquired. I noted how he added that second, but how his eyes lit up with hope. I knew he could only be thinking of the daughter of Athena, his girlfriend, who he left back on earth.

"Well firstly you would take an oath on my name that you will help protect the universe, that you would protect the innocent and that you will lay down your life for the good of others." Percy nodded his head feverishly. His eagerness portrayed obviously across his face "and if there comes a time where you have earned it then you will get back your old life, but in the modern day" I finished cheerily. I could see Percy's eyes literally swirling in anticipation, the way they lit up was a truly inspiring sight. I could sense that Percy was about to open his mouth to immediately accept my offer. Which pleased me, but I believe the phrase on earth goes, 'There is no such thing as a free lunch'.

"but…." I started before looking into Percy's eyes to see a fresh wave of panic spread through them, his mouth hanging half open from when he was about to accept "there is a catch" I saw Percy's hands began to shake as nerves overtook him.

"if you decide to join the army I shall remove all of your memories, and as you achieve various goals in the army you shall receive different amounts of memories" I once again checked Percy to see him shaking his head, which was buried in his hands. I truly felt pity for this young man, as he must be reliving the idea of having no memory, having to go solely on your instincts and what people tell you. I could not begin to imagine the internal debate going on in his head. I felt the need to avert my gaze, being unable to watch the pain of losing everything again.

"In the early days as you master a weapon you might gain a few days of your infant years, but as you progress it will take more and more to gain even a day back at a time. This will continue until the time of you retrieving all your memories, I will then give you the choice for you to return to your old life, or to continue in the army until the time of your death. Or on the other hand if you were to die while on a mission, you would be returned to the underworld, but your memory of your time here will have been wiped and replaced with you spending some time in the realm of the faded, but being returned by some 'random phenomenon'" I mocked bringing my hands up to make sarcastic inverted commas. This brought a smile to my face as it always did, I didn't know why but I just found the fact I could leave people (mostly gods though) stumped, really fricking funny. Obviously my humour was not well reciprocated by young mister Jackson, as he gazed up at me his eyes alight with a fiery determination.

"So what you're saying is that if I join your army, I lose my memories. But that if I pay my dues that I can eventually make it to the point where I can see Annabeth again?" he questioned me, in a scared manner scarcely above a whisper.

"Yes. It may take a long time, but eventually you will see your girlfriend again. Or you can reject my offer and wait for the day she joins you in the underworld."

**Percy POV**

Thoughts raced through my head at a million miles an hour, I know scary right? I could see Annabeth again, we could be together. Alive together! We could have a family, a future. I could see my dad, and hopefully all the friends I had left behind on earth. Though I wouldn't remember any of them. Would any of them even want to see me if I came back? My mind immediately jumped to Thalia and Nico. I kind of hoped they missed me, but that my death wouldn't hurt them too much.

I had always hoped to make something more of my life and with Annabeth by my side there was no way we could fail. We both wanted to settle down, live a life of peace. Was that honestly too much to ask?

'To get back to Annabeth, I must forget Annabeth' I could hear being repeated over and over in my mind. I knew I had done it before but that was only eight months, and I was asleep for six of those! Then again I never forgot her before. Maybe I could do that again? Though I doubt it, this guy is the creator. If he wanted I'm sure he could make me get up and dance like a chicken. On the other hand if I went to the underworld I could see all my friends, Silena, Beckendorf, hades even Luke. Then I could wait for Annabeth there, but Annabeth wanted to make something permanent, that was something I refused to take from her. In this moment I knew what I had to do. I had to get my wise girl back.

"I'll do it Lord Chaos. I will join your army" I said as bravely as I could, staring the creator dead in the eye.

**HEYYYY GUYYYS thanks for reading this far makes you all awesome. Gonna be honest wrote this while watching giants vs bills on my laptop and not even from the US :O what does that say? But seriously thanks for this far it really means a lot even managed to triple my views after the last chapter so just wanted to say how thankful I am to all of you who took the time to read this wee story of mine. Also heads up to Writer432 excellent author I would recommend all of you try out her Percabeth reunion oneshots. Fantastic wee series they have going on there. And another thing I have started BETAing for ****Llew444 ****who has another great story on the go, so please look them up read that story and give them a favourite because they really deserve it. Thanks peeps! Also for anyone who watched the Glasgow Commonwealth games wow! What a show! A fantastic games overall! **


	5. Chapter 5

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth POV**

The last thing I remember is a warm feeling spreading through me, then a feeling of weightlessness, and now? Well now I can feel a soft foamy fabric that I was delicately spread across. In this moment all was bliss. The world was perfect; everything was as it should be. There was a strange tingling sensation, and it was a feeling that I couldn't fully describe. It was as if no matter what happened, everything would be okay. But it felt so fragile, like a delicate flower, so beautiful to look at and hold but also so easily ruined. I was scared that if I tried to hold onto the feeling too tightly, then I would permanently eradicate it. This was what confused me most of all. How could something so good be so fragile, so ready to be blown away the second the wind changes.

I rolled over and felt the fabric react to my touch. To be honest it felt like I was floating on a cloud. I suddenly had the urges to jump up on down on 'my cloud' like I used to do when I was a child. 'I bet Percy would love this' I internally giggled.

At this thought my eyes shot open. "Percy" I whispered. I could feel the warm feeling slowly flowing out of me. My hands began to grasp at thin air, trying to catch the last remnants of whatever force was leaving me, desperately trying to stop it being replaced with hopelessness and despair. I started looking around frantically, for anything or anyone who could help me keep it. Though the more i looked around, the more baffled I became. To my left was a side table with a pitcher of water and a few empty glasses which I snatched up, filled with water and began to greedily gulp down, before resuming my interrogation of my surroundings. The walls were a flickering mass of oranges and reds, moving like a fire would in real life. They radiated a warm comforting presence, similar to that which I felt when I was in Percy's arms.

I continued to gaze around, but found nothing of interest, other than a chest of drawers, a chair which contained some fresh clothes and the fact that 'my cloud' was legitimately a fricking cloud. It acted like a bed though. My Athenian mind instantly went into overdrive analysing all the features, from how it initially developed its bed like shape, to how it retains it after I stood up. "Amazing" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes. Quite" came a voice that I vaguely recognised from behind me. I span around as quickly as I could, my eyes darting about, trying to locate the mysterious speaker. To my surprise I found nothing.

"Hello? I called out questioningly. My eyes still continuously scanning the room. I quickly realised that since I did not know where I was I could easily be in non-friendly territory. My hand naturally began drifting to the hilt of my sword.

"Now now dear. There will be no need for any of those shenanigans" I heard the same voice say. "We are all friends here, this I swear on the styx" I heard a rumble of thunder in the background, the sound which always accompanied these oaths.

This didn't put me any more at ease, Hades two of my best friends at camp ended up being traitors. They redeemed themselves in the end but that doesn't change what they did at the time. **(Meaning Luke and Silena)**

"If you are truly a friend, then where are you?" i questioned. Not letting my guard down even a fraction. This question was met with a deep sigh, which merely added to my bewilderment.

"It does not surprise me that you, along with so many others, do not recognise me. But I had hoped that boyfriend of yours may have taught you a thing or two about me" the voice said sighing once again. At the mention of Percy my heart began to pound against my chest, but right now I had other things I needed to focus on. Then in an instant there was a swirling of flames coming from a fireplace I had disregarded initially, and from the flames out stepped a goddess.

"Hestia" I breathed out, dropping to one knee in a bow. How did I not realise that it was frigging Hestia! The feelings of hope and warmth. I knew I had never properly met her but Percy had spoken of her often enough. I wondered why she had called me here. More importantly I wondered how she knew where I was to get me in the first place. I decided to hold my tongue, and see what she wanted before I went all 'Athena' on her and began to pepper her with questions.

"Rise child" Hestia said. "I won't have the girlfriend of my favourite demigod bowing to me" I looked up to see a smiling goddess gazing back at me warmly. It was impossible to be sad in her presence; everything just seemed brighter now that she was here. It…it reminded me of how Percy made me feel. Like my insides would turn to mush, a resukt of the giddy joy he provided in the form of pure unadulterated happiness and hope.

I didn't know what I was doing but the next thing I knew I was rushing forward and hugging the goddess of the hearth tightly. I felt fresh tears fall from my eyes as the fear and pain of the last few weeks all spilled out of me. It was quite amusing seeing my tears sizzle off the fiery skin of Hestia. Her hand stroked the back of my head as she whispered soothing words into my ears.

I don't know how long I spent leaning against Hestia, but by the time I looked up I realised we were no longer in the bedroom. It seemed that Hestia had flashed us to a living room, and we were both sitting on a very comfy, plush couch. **(As a guy from the UK saying couch instead of sofa was weird just saying) **I looked into her eyes; they were a soft brown but shimmered with flames.

"It will all be okay child. Life will go on as it needs to, as it always has" Hestia said putting her hands on my shoulders and pulling me up into a sitting position. I could feel myself choking up as I thought about living my life without Percy. I could feel the guilt finally beginning to take its toll as I thought over and over about how it would have been better if we had stayed at Camp Jupiter. That way Percy would still be alive. He would have been able to get over me, I was nothing without him but he would always be someone at camp. Plus I knew Reyna liked him, along with all of the girls of Venus. He would have been okay. But I knew I would become a shell of myself. Life would never be the same. I had lost my whole reason for living.

I stared vacantly at the wall behind Hestia trying to come to terms with my loss. Not noticing the look of concern and anguish which radiated from Hestia. The goddess of the hearth lifted my chin up to make me look her in the eyes once again.

"Now young one. Would Percy want you to be thinking those thoughts? Or would he want you to be the best person you can with or without him" she questioned as I continued to stare blankly back at her. "I think we both know the answer to that one. Especially someone as bright as you." She smiled and I struggled to conceal the brief smile which graced my features. I could almost imagine Percy here now. He wouldn't even care that he was dead he would just expect me to be alright. To be happy. Not even the Gods would know how guilty he would feel if I was feeling glum because of something he had done. He had literally sacrificed everything by leaving Camp Jupiter just so I would be happy. In this moment Percy's last words echoed round my head. Percy loved me and he wanted me to live. I hadn't really had time to think over his words in all this time, but at least one thing was clear. Even as he was dying his last thoughts were of my happiness. I didn't know how long it would take, but I knew I had to honour his last words.

"Lady Hestia" I managed to croak out.

"Please dear, it is just Hestia to you" she said, wagging her finger at me in a mock scolding.

"Just Hestia" I replied seeing the smirk on her face. "Could you take me to see my mother" I asked politely.

"Just close your eyes" she smiled back at me warmly. As I closed my eyes I felt a warm sensation flood through me and soon the smell of books and freshly sharpened pencils filled my nostrils. I knew I was in the palace of my mother"

**Not gonna lie Annabeth's part is going to be quite soppy for a few chapters. But need to keep it in to show what she is going through. May have to have some time skips backwards to keep up with both her and Percy's stories.**

**Percy POV – present earth time**

Chaos nodded happily. A bright smile displayed proudly across his face.

"Ah good. I truly am glad you accepted my boy. Now let's see to you taking your oath" he said cheerily, before springing to his feet and offering me a hand up which I gladly accepted. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt the same sucking motion I had felt twice before, as we left the beach only to reappear in an office. I was happy, as we both looked a lot more dignified than we had done previously, with Chaos rocking a pitch black suit and I sporting black combat boots; trousers and jacket. Looking over the outfit I couldn't help but think that both Nico and Thalia would agree with this particular fashion statement.

A throb of guilt passed through me as I realised I hadn't even considered what those two would be feeling. I hope they would be okay, I mean Thalia is in a group of man hating girls and Nico deals with the dead all the time. Surely they would be alright. I was snapped out of my daze when I noticed that Chaos was now sitting patiently behind the desk in the room. He nodded his head leisurely at the seat directly in front of him. I quickly took a seat and looked expectantly at Chaos.

"Now Percy before we get you initiated" Chaos began "I would like to take this time to explain how the army works." He said clasping his hands in front of him. "Now as you know in your case I have taken a hero from a planet and I shall induct him into my army. However, on certain planets men and women train their entire lives to get a chance to enrol. So you can understand that you are already in a privileged position" he finished and I nodded showing I understood.

"So when you initially enter you will only be a private, but you will have the chances to work your way through the ranks of this army. Moving to corporal, Sergeant, lieutenant and captain. Then if you are lucky you may progress to be the commander of my entire army." I once again nodded, I knew deep down that if I ever wanted to truly make it back to Annabeth. Then becoming the Commander was my best shot.

"At the same time, the army is split into a number of different units. Within each of the units we have the different ranks I spoke of a moment ago. Moving on, for the duration of your first decade here, you will receive basic training in a number of different aspects to see which unit is best suited to your particular skill set. If at the end of your training you are ideally suited to more than one then you may choose which one to join" he finished drawing in a deep breath. I had seen Annabeth perform this exact same procedure hundreds of times and knew I was in for a looong lecture.

"Firstly we have the shadow hunters. They are, for lack of a better word, our spies and scouts. They are masters of stealth and adapting their features so that they won't be recognised. They are also specialists in long range weapons, so if we ever have to perform an assassination, then we would use an individual from this unit." I mentally checked that unit off, knowing I was about as stealthy as an elephant in a china shop. Also given my history with archery, I didn't really feel the whole long range weapon vibe.

"Next we have the synthetics. These are the engineers of the army. They produce all our weapons and armour, and if we are in the field they will repair vehicles, or set any explosive substances we have for destroying our objectives." Well that's another unit you have no hope in Perce. You couldn't do any of those things if your life depended on it. Well there was an explosion that one time in chemistry. Or the time you accidently shot the cannon at your school bus…? I was snapped out of my pondering as I realised Chaos had started talking again.

"…the rejuvenators. Or the medics. They will handle any physical or mental injury you may sustain while you are a member of the army. They also dictate the diet, to keep every soldier in peak physical condition." Chaos added smiling. Wow who knew the creator was a health nut.

"Then there are the bombardiers. They are slightly….kooky. They are the artillery experts, but enjoy the explosive aspect of their job a little too much. Never get too close to one of their inventions; they aren't against testing the 'less harmful' explosives on unsuspecting soldiers. They might not hurt you but you probably won't hear for about a week." Chaos stated cheekily.

"Another group is the Spartans. They are our close range experts. They love to fight and are on the front lines for most of the confrontations we have had over the years." Chaos nodded proudly. These 'Spartans' reminded me a lot of the children of Ares back at camp half blood.

"Then we have the black hawks. They are our flying unit. They use both their ability to fly, which is a blessing they receive when they join the unit, and the fighter air craft which we have. They are also used to scout, but not as much as the shadow hunters are. On a number of missions you may find those two squadrons linking up to make both their jobs easier." I thought I heard chaos mutter something about lazy good-for-nothings. Though that could have been my imagination.

"Finally we have the typhoons. These are our water based experts" my ears perked up at the sound of this. Flying, sneaking and blowing things up were all great, but nothing compared to being near the water. "They again use their abilities over water some natural, as in your case" chaos nodded to me "some brought about via the blessing they receive upon joining the unit. And similarly to the black hawks, they also have a collection of ships in their possession, which they use on a frequent basis" Chaos nodded with an air of finality about it. "So, any questions" Chaos clapped, leaning further back into his chair.

"Only one. Who will be training me?" I questioned. I heard Chaos give a throaty chuckle, before standing and walking over to a window.

"Well my dear boy, you will be trained by me."

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a great chapter (sad face) Annabeth was moany and Percy kinda did nothing, but next chapter im going to have a montage of Percy's training, then one of his missions. Might have a bit of Annabeth filler just to keep you up to date with her. Also wanted to just get out how I want the army set out, I know in most Chaos fics that Percy generally walks in to become the commander, so I wanted to change it up and make him earn his position. He will most likely become the commander after not too long though. Until next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**Sorry for taking a while to write this chapter :O please let me know what you think of it :D**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy POV**

The new information flooded through my mind. After hearing all that Chaos had to say, he left the room to give me some privacy. Telling me to give it one last thought before I decided anything. In my heart I knew I was doing the right thing, but my head. Well that was swelling with guilt. I wanted to return to my old life but wanted to know what I was fighting to get back to. On top of that now that I knew of all the different units I could be a part of, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of excitement to meet the other members of the Typhoons, assuming I got in of course.

This in itself gave me a headache. I knew I should be fighting to get back to everyone back home, but why shouldn't I enjoy some time spent here. It wasn't as if it would go by any faster if I were to be miserable the entire time. Right? 'But think of all the people you left behind. If they aren't happy then why should you be?' oh shut up mind I thought as I let out a scream of anguish. Placing my head in my hands all I could think of was just the possibility of getting Annabeth back. That in itself was reason enough to go through with this plan. Sure I would have to sacrifice a lot, but I promised her one thing. That we would be together, and I had a chance to do that. It was a chance I would grasp with both hands.

After a few more minutes, the door opened revealing Chaos. He looked me dead in the eye before I gave him a curt nod. He waved his hand, indicating for me to follow him. So with a deep breath I raised myself from my chair and began to follow Chaos.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as we traversed the many halls of Chaos' palace. At the start of the walk I was in awe of the place. It was amazing! The walls swirled with a dark energy as if they were alive. The stars gave off a brightness, that made me suspect that each of these walls were the very fabric which held together every galaxy. If that was true then in one of these walls was earth. My home, the only place I had ever known. Yet right now it seemed so very tiny and meaningless in the vastness of the universe. Everything seemed so delicate, yet every planet, star and life-form seemed to have a place in the world. **(Sorry couldn't resist) **Though I couldn't keep my mind off how much Annabeth would have loved it.

The Architecture was amazing, even to someone who knows nothing about it. If that wasn't enough I just knew she would also be curious as to how the galaxies were being held within the walls. Although it pained me to think of her I knew that it was the last time in a very long time that I would be in a state of mind were I could think about her in any way. It gave me some sort of sadistic pleasure, knowing that I had to cause myself mental harm in order to appease my need to remember my wise girl.

I can honestly say that it wouldn't matter whether I had my memories or not. I would never be able to remember the exact route we took from Chaos' office to a set of ornate golden doors. This large influx of bright colour juxtaposed greatly with the rich blackness which graced the rest of the palace I had seen so far. Chaos pushed against the doors, and I ran forward to help, those doors were massive. It would have been physically impossible for any normal man to open them by himself. In the end it was all I could do to ogle Chaos as he stood impressively before a now open door, leading onto a grand outdoor cobbled square. Romanesque pillars circled the entire area, holding up a narrow balcony which spanned the upper level of the square. Around the edge of the balcony fluttered a number of banners and tapestries. They were intricately detailed with past battles, and heroes standing up against monsters so foul, that my mind couldn't even begin to comprehend what they must have been like to fight.

One had a depiction of a man standing alone, his comrades lay dead or dying around him. He had a flaming sword in his hands and was staring directly in the eye of a hideous creature. Everything about the creature was black, except from the eyes. The eyes were a deep blood red, whatever colour the artist had managed to use seemed to encompass the very essence of fear. The rest of the creatures hideous body did not compare, not the scaly wings, not the claws nor the terrible maw of the beast. No the eyes invoked every rational and irrational fear the human mind could comprehend. It wasn't the type of fear I knew Annabeth to feel when she saw a spider, no this was a truly numbing fear, it ate away at the soul and stopped you from even having the brain function to breathe.

I was snapped out of my stupor by the sound of thousands of armoured boots coming to attention at the same time. It was at this time I realised I had missed the most crucial aspect of the square. The inhabitants. Arrayed before me was a collection of many thousands of soldiers, all wearing what I assumed to be their parade armour. Each soldier stood at an impressive 7' tall and every member was wearing the same armour. In fact the only thing that set them apart was the colours and banners. They stood in organised ranks seemingly split by colour, deep royal blues to blood red and pitch blacks. The banners stood proudly fluttering in front of each unit, a pitch black hawk over a lightning bolt (**black hawks, the air squadron**), a flag that had a crossed set of swords set on a blood red back ground (**Spartans, infantry**), then the banner which caught my eye most of all. The one I instantly knew was carried by the typhoons. It was a swirling mix of sea green and blue, I was unmistakably drawn to this banner. It held a power similar to that of my fathers, yet easily more ancient.

I began to slowly make my way towards the middle of the square, passing through the field of soldiers, who had left a path through the middle of their ranks. As I passed I noticed that not one soldier turned their heads to look at me pass. All I could think was how well these soldiers had obviously been trained. It also worried me slightly, as I knew if I was standing in their ranks right now, I would be desperately craning my neck trying to see the new guy walking past. I shuddered 'ugh rules' I thought desperately in my head. Do you think any of them would believe you if you said you were just looking for the bathroom?

I continued walking spotting Chaos standing patiently on a raised platform at the other end of the square. There was a purple velvet fabric draped over the stage. I noticed that kneeling on the stairs up to the stage was eight individuals. Each had their head bowed in respect and I noticed that more than one was playing with their hands, which could easily portray their nervousness. Not that I could blame them, being displayed in front of this impressive display of military might was enough to make even Zeus pee his pants. Oh good no rumble he can't hear me up this high I chuckled internally.

I finally reached the stand and fell into the line of people already bowing their heads, and assumed the same position as my compatriots. With my head bowed I suddenly realised the full extent of the army around me. It was so unnerving seeing everyone, exactly the same. I could see why everyone else was so inclined to keep their heads down.

"Soldiers of Chaos!" I heard the man in question call, and looked up to watch him in action. Out of my peripheral vision I could see that the others had followed in my footsteps. That settled me down slightly, not going to lie.

"Today is a joyous occasion" I heard Chaos continue "as we have eight new brothers joining us in the fight against tyranny!" cried Chaos. This started an eruption of cheers from the assembled soldiers. I have to be honest; I have been to a few sports venues. I have heard roars and cheers from the fans, but nothing could compare to the noise that exploded from the soldiers' lungs in this moment. 'Wow these guys really enjoy fighting tyranny' I thought well duh it's what they do to get their old lives back.

"Ok, ok. Quiet down" Chaos chuckled, slowly raising and lowering his arms in a calming motion. "Now is the time for our new inductees to take their oaths" he said solemnly, at this every noise stopped. Nothing moved, no small animal, even the lights seemed to cease their faint humming.

"Okay now repeat after me, and insert your own name when I say 'Chaos' initially." He took a deep breath.

"I Chaos, do swear that I am here of my own free will"

"I Perseus Jackson, do swear that I am here of my own free will"

"I swear to defend the innocent of the universe and fight tyranny"

"I swear to defend the innocent of the universe and fight tyranny"

"I swear that I will never turn my back on the army of Chaos until the time of my death"

"I swear that I will never turn my back on the army of Chaos until the time of my death"

"This I swear on the name of the creator"

"This I swear on the name of the creator"

The instant I finished the last words, I saw a swirling blackness surround me. I began to panic, not knowing what was going on. I looked up to see Chaos with his arms raised, and eyes closed deep in concentration. This was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness.

**Line break**

I woke up lying on a bed, and I instantly began to panic. I didn't know who I was, where I was from, where I was or more importantly why I was here. I tried to raise my arms, but found they were bound to the bed with leather straps. I tried to see if I could break through them, but after five minutes of pointless struggling I finally resigned myself to the fact I wasn't going to be escaping any time soon.

I decided that since there was pretty much nothing else I can do I thought I should study my surroundings. I appeared to be in what I could only assume was a hospital bed, my surroundings were pretty basic. There were some bleeping machines, a door, a few wires and curtains but nothing special. More importantly everything was so white! It was actually annoyingly white! 'Some colour please!' I internally screamed.

I started tapping incessantly on the side of the bed, hoping beyond all hope that someone would walk through the door and tell me what was going on. Apparently someone was listening to my prayers, as not five minutes later came in a man who looked in his early twenties and was draped in a white lab coat. The first thing I noticed was the fact that he was amazingly tall, secondly was his bionic arm.

He began to check on some of my readings, muttering under his breath about blood pressure and other medical mumbo jumbo. He stood writing things on his clip board, and I watched in fascination as small pistons up and down his arm could be seen pumping whatever fluid flowed through his arm. Through my fascination with watching his arm work I did not notice as he finished checking my readings and instead turned to study me. He coughed and I was broken from my stupor to see him looking at me with an amused grin.

"See something you like?" he cheekily added striking what I think was a seductive pose.

"I..umm…I…well I honestly don't know but….no?" I stuttered back, which was met with laughter from the man, who was still a stranger at this point.

"I'm only messin' with ya' kid. The name's corporal Johnston. I would shake your hand but…you know" he said nodding at the fact that my hands were still strapped to the bed. "I would take them off but it's standard procedure to leave them on till the big C has had his words with you."

"The big C?" I asked questioningly, more confused since he had started talking.

"Still don't have your memories eh? Don't worry you'll get them back soon. The big C is what I call the guy in charge of this here operation. Don't like saying his name cos he gets a bit paranoid and starts flashing into places he's not really needed" he said shrugging, as he played about with some wires. To be honest I don't think he was actually doing anything just fiddling around with things so he didn't have to go check on his next patient.

"So I take it you can't tell me much" I asked sceptically, trying to revive the conversation.

"I won't lie to you I don't even know your name" he said holding up his clip board as if that proved his complete innocence. "This is pretty standard for new recruits. Now as much as I would like to stay with an easier patient, unfortunately I have some serious cases to see to. So I'll be back to check on you later. Good luck with the big C" he said, exiting the door with a final wave and a smile.

As the door closed I couldn't help but feel more baffled as to where I was and what was going on. I hoped this 'big C' who ever that maybe. I don't know how much longer I sat up for, but at some point I must have drifted off, for the next thing I knew I awoke to see a man who was dressed completely in black. Though his suit was mainly black, it swirled with miniature stars and galaxies. It was really funky.

"Um…hello?" I asked. Very confused as to see how this new conversation would go, I would be left less confused than I had been left after the last conversation with the corporal.

"Greetings my boy" said the man, who I was now noticing radiated an extraordinary amount of power. "I'm sure you are very confused and for the duration of this conversation I am going to keep the straps on your wrists" at this I gave the strange man a questioning look.

"Don't worry it's just precaution, for a number of reasons which will be explained shortly, let's just say some people when placed in your position tend to be a little….violent" yay yet another baffling half answer just what I needed I thought internally, though I had a sneaky suspicion that this guy knew what I was thinking…weird huh?

"So I believe that you have woken up to find that your memory is gone. Well the truth is I am the one who removed it" he stated calmly. I sat still for a moment processing this information, before attempting to launch myself at the man. I didn't care who he was or how powerful he was. All I cared about was beating him into submission until he returned what was rightfully mine. After a few seconds of pushing against the restraints I fell back into the bed breathing heavily.

"Now you can see why you have restraints" he added coolly "But I can swear to you that you consented for this to happen" he stated looking me dead in the eyes. I took a deep breath and attempted to calm the raging storm inside of me.

"Ok" I said through gritted teeth "Say by some miracle I believe you. Why the fuck would I let you take my memories! I don't remember my own name!" I cried out

"I gave you another chance" he replied solemnly "On the planet you are from you unfortunately died. I rescued your soul before it could be placed into the afterlife and gave you a choice. You could either continue on your way to the underworld to live out your death fully or come here….you know what it would be easier if I just gave you the memories of the past few days" he said before reaching out with his index finger, and touching my forehead before I had a chance to respond.

I let out a scream of anguish as I saw….me. I could hear the strange man introduce himself as Chaos, but everything I saw was with my body floating above the scene playing out bellow me. 'Still keeping my thoughts from me' I thought. I watched as I accepted a deal to lose my memories in order to regain my life back on whatever planet I was from. I watched as my face contorted in pain, I must have left someone really important behind. This filled me with guilt, but I couldn't help but feel a growing sense of ambition. Ambition to make it back to whatever life I had left behind. Once the small movie of my memories had rolled by, I was returned to the current time with Chaos looking at me expectantly.

**A/N he saw himself getting inducted and everything I just didn't write that cos it happened like just up there**

"Fine I believe you" I said grumpily, unable to look at the now smirking form of the creator. "So what now? I'm a member of this…army and there's some sort of training?" I pondered out loud.

"Ahhh yes, but when you were touched by the Chaos mist (**The black musty stuff from his induction**) your muscle capacity and body in general were stretched, and well that takes a while to get used to" he added a smile now plastered on his face.

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Well I increased your height, general muscle density and ability to add on extra muscle" he explained calmly. I looked down at my mostly bare body, and noticed that in comparison to the memory of myself I had just seen that I was significantly more…built.

"Okay, but if I am stronger now, then what is there to get used to?" I questioned, genuinely quite nervous about having a lot more strength. 'What if you get home and hurt someone because you can't control it' I thought worriedly.

"Don't worry, the reason is for the first month or so you won't know the limits of your strength, so we put you through trials, to show you comparisons of what you can do" he smiled "Don't worry, you won't be smashing glasses every time you try to pick one up because of it" Chaos giggled. Yes that is right the creator, THE FRICKING CREATOR, is giggling. Well that was enough to cause me to blush and for the giggle fest to intensify. To be honest I was expecting a very one sided pillow fight to break out any minute!

Once Chaos had wiped the tears from his eyes, he proceeded to snap his fingers which made the straps around my wrists disappear. I immediately began to rub my now slightly raw wrists. Noting the obvious pain I was in, Chaos once again snapped his fingers. At this a cooling feeling spread throughout my body, making my wrists feel instantly better. He stood up from the chair he had been using and gestured for me to follow him. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and followed him out of the door and into my new life.

**TIME SKIP 5 years later**

I ducked under a slash of my opponent's sword and retaliated by jabbing my spear forward forcing my opponent on the defensive. He brought his shield up to block the blow, but I began to launch a barrage of shots, peppering his body with my spear. But through a combination of his sword and shield combo he kept out a decent number of the hits, but I knew they were slowly taking effect. His swings were slowing, and he was favouring his left leg where I had managed to get a lucky hit in earlier in the fight. We continued on like this for a number of minutes until I spotted my opening. I swung my shield to crash down on top of his, forcing him to stumble forward, at which point I brought my spear round and hit him over the head with it.

He fell to the ground and I finished by pointing my spear at his throat. I gasped in as much fresh air as I could, not once letting my opponent catch me off guard.

"Do you yield" I asked smirking at my friend who was unceremoniously sprawled across the floor after having his ass handed to him. I heard him give some grumbled response, which just didn't satisfy my cheeky curiosity. "Oh I truly am sorry but could you please answer the question?" I asked again struggling to contain my laughter at this point.

"Fine fine" he yet again grumbled, "but I'll get you next time I swear it" he so adamantly promised as I gave him a hand to his feet.

"That's what you said for the last five years" I said winking at him as I moved over to the armoury stand to remove my armour, and to replace the training spear I had been using. My friend Fitzpatrick joined me soon after, though everyone called him Fitz for short. You see here in the army we only ever get called by our second names. Since most people have had their memories removed our first names became quite a taboo topic of conversation. No-one wanted to reveal theirs and risk losing what seemed so personal to themselves. It was weird; it felt so selfish yet so wrong to know anyone's first name.

"Well I can see someone is going to ace the spear exam next month" Fitz said to me, leaning against the door of the armoury waiting for me to finish.

"I don't know I still think there is a lot to improve on" I said coming out the exit and patting him on the shoulder. Now that he had removed his helmet, I could easily see a number of features which were always associated with Fitz. We were both the same height thanks to Chaos' blessing, but while my hair was raven black his was stark white. It was like that with a number of things between us to be honest.

Where my eyes were green his were a deep blue. My skin was tanned his was lightly dusted with freckles. You get the idea. It was weird, we were pretty much exact opposites, yet we were so similar in so many ways. From our joint love of the sword, to our taste in music. Taylor swift who was apparently some star from my home planet. We receive a little stick for our choice, but we both knew she was awesome.

"Plus you with your sword" I exclaimed at him as we continued to walk to the rest and recovery area. "You really pushed me this time, and I honestly got really lucky with that opening" I said truthfully. He looked me dead in the eyes as we continued walking.

"Even so I didn't come close to beating you" he replied downheartedly. "I don't deserve to be here. I'm a joke" he whispered out. I turned to him and pushed his forcefully against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that? Do you think Chaos would have personally chosen you if he didn't believe in you? If he thought you were going to be 'a joke'" I asked him angrily.

"It's true though" he shouted back at me "I can never beat anyone. At anything! I might as well not be here. I should never have accepted my offer" he said casting his gaze downwards.

"Oh is that so?" I said crossing my arms, and giving him a very sassy look "if that is true then out of the eight of us how did you get the best score in every stealth test?" I watched as his lips curved into a faint smile, but I wasn't done yet

"And do remind me who was the only person ever to steal Chaos' wallet from him without him noticing?" this invoked a snort from my friend.

"More importantly look how you have improved with the sword. Do you remember the first sword lesson we had? Chaos had to show you that you didn't hold it by the sharp end!" this caused him to burst out laughing, something which I joined in with whole heartedly.

"Thanks man" I heard from him once we had calmed down. I pulled him into a bro hug, before we both pulled away and continued walking, neither of us wanting to spend any more time on our feet.

**Line break**

Fresh out of the shower, I entered the main training relaxing chamber. I moved over to the sofa's our training group used to sit around and socialise in. Everyone else was already here. We all had matching black jumpsuits, but some of our features could not have been more different.

**A/N for the sake of my laziness, everyone will look vaguely human, but will have different colours of skin, hair and stuff**

Firstly there was Price, she was a badass straight out. I remember the first day I met her; she was introduced by Chaos and instantly asked for a fight. We got on well now but I had learned the hard way not to get on her bad side, I involuntarily shuddered at some of the memories. She had short black hair, and possibly the most ironic part of her entire situation was that she was completely pink. Something she did not take well if it was ever brought up. Her eyes were a deep brown, which as she described it 'could transfix her opponents before she decapitated their worthless, soon-to-be mangled, currently flesh covered corpses. Yeah she was a psychopath, but a linguistic psychopath.

Next there was Robinson. She was from the same planet as Price, Gaspra I think it was called? Anyways she too carries the signature pink hue of her people, though she was much more proud of it than Price was. She had shoulder length auburn hair and pink eyes, which I am convinced are contacts, though Fitz disagrees.

Speaking of Fitz he was sitting beside Robinson chatting feverishly to her about something or other. It was amazing how infatuated he was with her. I refused to even think of any other woman while I was here. I knew I was fighting to get back home, and I didn't know if I had someone waiting for me. I wouldn't risk screwing that up. Something my friend didn't seem to have a problem with.

I slumped into a seat beside another member of our training squad. He was sitting tinkering away with some contraption or another. It was amazing that for a man his size, that he could be so delicate with his hands. They flew over everything he touched, instantly fixing or improving each aspect. His name was wood, which I personally found ironic for someone so good at working with technology. Though most of us had taken to calling him tinker, or just tink. He was a big guy, even for us, easily reaching seven and a half feet. He had deep brown eyes that showed kindness, but I have been on the other side of a shield, and when he swings his war hammer you better be ready for some bruises. He always kept his black hair cut short, saying how it stays out of his eyes so he can see his work better that way. I don't know, the one time I tried talking to him about it; I ended up more confused than I did when I asked what it was he was building!

Not that we were short on people who complained, and conveniently also short people. To my left was a very little person who was always in a mood. His name was Casselli (or Cass for short) and he was from the planet mars (I know right so cool) so I was very disappointed when I found out that he wasn't a little green Martian, didn't stop me from dressing him up as one for Halloween though. He was covered head to toe in long sleeves of tattoo's, which covered his pale skin. Apparently at one time his culture did indeed have green skin, but when the surface of mars became uninhabitable they moved under the surface, and from there they lost all contact with natural light to which over time turned their skin stark white. It was creepy enough that he looked like a ghost, but the fact that he could move so silently and that his eyes were pure white matching his hair and skin. He was truly the creepiest guy I had ever met in my life. I think. To be honest it was even stranger since everyone else was a similar size, but according to him he made a deal with chaos that his physical features wouldn't be changed.

This was a drastic change to the individual next to Cass. She accepted the new physical capabilities in full stride; it was amazing how much detail she went into about the changes she noticed. Such horrific detail, I shuddered in remembrance of some of her 'talks', such happy memories. She was, flirtatious to say the least, something that was not helped along with her increased good looks, nor her deep red eyes, which were so unusual even around here, but seemed to swirl with a warmth that was reflected easily in her personality. She was easily the best healer amongst us all, though how well her skills worked compared to how many 'injuries' occurred when 'Doc Amour' was due to shadow the doctor on the wards was remarkable. Not that I was insinuating a single thing.

Currently Ms Amour was flirting shamelessly with the final member of our little clique. Bullock was a beast of a man to put it simply. He was a big guy even for us. Every spare minute out of training he would spend it the gym, though I much preferred the pool. Even if I disagreed on spare time training, I could see where Doc was coming. What with his rippling muscles, silly red Mohawk and blue skin that could only be described as 'hot' apparently. It helped that his distinct lack of brains suited her type perfectly. The number of times we had been on a stealth training mission, and he ran head first in without thinking was bordering on ridiculous. While it was annoying it was hard to hate the guy. He was such a genuinely nice guy, he was just stupidly strong and well…stupidly stupid, but if he didn't feel threatened he wouldn't hurt a soul. I think he actually had a butterfly collection.

I felt like I had grown close to everyone, and I knew that I number of them looked to me to lead them. I had learned more intimate details about most of us, more so than others. I didn't know why I had become so trusted, but I wasn't about to turn it down. It's not that I wanted to do it, but I felt like I had done it before. It felt quite natural, whereas the others had to force it sometimes. I didn't feel as though I had done anything to deserve it, but if something went wrong, and I knew there was something I could have done differently, then I knew I would never be able to live with myself. Especially if someone got hurt. So I suffered in silence, knowing if I was to complain that they would never respect me.

I leant back into the sofa and ran a hand through my hair. It had been a long five years getting this far, who knows how long it would be to get to the end of training.

**TIME SKIP – another 5 years, to the end of training. Pretty much has finished a training sequence that has him master most weapons: sword, spear, dagger, pistol and a little of other aspects, like rifles/bow and arrows, but Percy sucks at those so yeah…..also they have learned the basic names and history of most planets.**

Today was the day! I arose from my bed and threw a pillow at the slumbering form of my roommate.

"Get up Fitz you lazy ass!" I screamed as he flicked the bird at me in response. The whole of last night I couldn't sleep, I was so nervous and excited and nervous. Then there was everyone else, who would finish top of our class? What unit would we all be placed in? So many questions! I rushed to the bathroom getting in an early shower knowing that Fitz would be at least half an hour more before he was actually up.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and took a long shower ignoring the knocks on the door from my roommate, voicing his obvious displeasure at the time I was taking. This caused me to chuckle as I wrapped a towel around my waist as I left the bathroom, letting a grumpy Fitz slip past me. As I turned to the wardrobe I noticed my reflection in a mirror we had hanging on our wall. I never thought as myself as vain, but when I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel impressed at my body. My six pack stood out clearly against my arms and pecks, not to mention the ridiculous height I now commanded.

I couldn't help but wonder if I made it home, would anyone recognise me? I don't remember much of what I looked like immediately prior to joining the army, but I knew it was a hell of a lot different to what I looked like now. I was so desperate to get home, that I was saddened when I found out that my memories would begin to slow down. I had only made it till I was around three years old, and I already had a select few that I enjoyed replaying on special monitors of Chaos' creation. I enjoyed watching ones were my mother was smiling. I was overjoyed when I saw the day she named me, though having to watch the breast feeding was….a tad disturbing. Anyway I noticed how I had inherited small features from her, but she always said how much I looked like my father. To be honest I was deeply saddened by the fact that I still hadn't met him by the time I was three. Did he even know I existed? Did he care?

I shook my head clearing it of all these negative thoughts, and taking a deep breath I began to prepare for the day I became a full member of the army.

I opened the specially reinforced closet, and removed my ceremonial armour. Currently it was plain and white in colour, since I did not know which unit I would be a part of. As I carefully slipped on the thick trousers, I couldn't help but hope to be in the typhoons. We got to do basic drills with the full members, and I couldn't help but feel drawn to that squad. When I was in the water it was like I could control it, like it empowered me. I honestly didn't know how to explain it, everything was just better with a little water.

By the time I had finished getting ready, Fitz was just out of the shower. I gave him a scolding look to which he smirked and shrugged.

"Well someone's keen aren't they?" He said with his back to me, as he began to rummage through his closet trying to find the armour he needs for today.

"How did you lose your armour already?" I asked incredulously, but with a hint of humour behind the jibe. "We only got fitted for it yesterday"

"What can I say I'm a special boy" he said, and I could sense the smirk plastered across his face. 'Special is one word that could be used to describe you' I thought internally. I walked over to the sofa we had in our room and took a seat waiting for him to get ready.

Thirty minutes later Fitz was finally ready and we could begin to make our way to the main square, the same place we had been accepted to training ten years ago today. I couldn't believe that it had been ten years since we had all seen the Chaos mist envelop us, the last day I would have been able to remember my past life. I hoped it wouldn't be too long before I could return, but to be honest I could have been in a worse position than the one I was in now. I'm not saying life was easy, because that would be a lie, but this way I had a shot. A shot at life. Redemption. Happiness, and it all started with this ceremony.

On the way to the grand doors, I remember meeting up with the rest of the group. It was a sad moment, over the last decade I had spent practically every day with these people, and now I didn't know how often I would get to see them. The thought of losing everyone saddened me deeply, but I knew that I would see them around, maybe just not as much as right now. We all congregated in the small foyer, wishing each other good luck, and going through a number of other formalities, but I knew everyone else was as nervous as I was. We all had a unit we wanted to be in, but what if we didn't make it, or were 'more suited' for another. My biggest fear was that I was put in the black hawks. I couldn't fly even slightly, I was terrible at it! Possibly worse at flying than I was at archery, but what if they wanted to challenge me?

The terror that had filled my heart was cast aside as I walked out into the square. That same square, filled with similar ranks we had all seen a decade ago. Our armour noticeably blank compared to the rest of the squads. I knew that each and every member here had gone through this extreme process when they began their journey (or restarted it) and I couldn't help but feel honoured that I was chosen to join their ranks. It gave me a fresh determination to find out what I had accomplished in my previous life, and hopefully return to it.

I was broken out of my stupor as we reached the stage, and automatically fell into the same positions we had all those years before. Kneeling in sync, we bowed our heads respectfully, as we were graced by the presence of Chaos and the commander. Naturally I was shocked by the commanders' attendance, as during our time here we had attended a number of different ceremonies of new inductees and never once had we seen the commander attend one.

Rumours about the commander came thick and fast. All the older soldiers had their theories on the mysterious man. He had received vicious burn marks on one original mission, which would explain the fact that he always wore a mask. He lost an arm in a forging accident, which would place him in the synthetics and also explain the obvious bionic arm. I had never personally seen any of these features, but could tell instantly that this man was the one they all described. His mask looked like that of a bygone era, definitely older than any of our masks. His arm was proudly on display, fingering the sword that hung loosely around his belt. Even though I could not see his eyes, I knew that they were intently scanning the crowd, almost instinctively looking for targets. It made me both respect and pity him, even amongst friends he couldn't let his guard down, it must lead for a fairly lonely life.

"How nice it is to see you all again" Chaos boomed from his raised platform. "It seems that only yesterday that we were all together to induct these new recruits, and now at the end of their training they have come together once again, and now it is time for us to find out which squad will receive a new pair of fresh legs." Chaos finished as a round of applause erupted from the gathered soldiers.

Chaos stood patiently waiting for the noise to die down before approaching the first of us, at the other side of the line. He stood in front of Price and raised his arms summoning the Chaos mist. It immediately began to swirl violently around her, completely covering her body. When it had all evaporated, her armour had turned a dark blood red, symbolising her as a new member of the Spartans. In a bright flash of light, the Primordial Ourea (mountains) appeared in front of Price, touching her forehead and thus blessing her with 'the strength of the mountains', before flashing out.

Chaos then moved onto our next member. I could see Robinson visibly flinch, out of all of our members, she was the one with the least obvious talents in any one area. I looked over to Fitz beside me, and I could see from his nervous fidgeting that he too was scared for his 'friend' (wink wink, nudge nudge). Chaos again raised his arms, and the Chaos mist enveloped Robinson. I was honestly scared I would have to get up and hold Fitz in place to stop him running to her, thankfully after a few tense seconds he managed to restrain himself. I looked up from my estranged friend, to see that Robinsons armour had also changed. However, the blood red had been switched out for a dark green, resembling a flight suit symbolising her place as a black hawk. There was another flash of light, as the deity Ouranos appeared before us. He then placed his index finger on her forehead giving her 'the blessing of the sky' before he too flashed out.

**A/N not going to lie I don't see the point in me doing a full paragraph for everyone, so going to just say who goes where, their blessing blah blah blah till we get to the end of Fitz.**

**Tink – synthetics – blessing from thesis (primordial of creation)- armour is brown**

**Cass – shadow hunters – blessing from Erebus – armour is black**

**Amour – rejuvenators – blessing from Aether (I know he's light, but going to use him like Apollo) - armour is white**

**Bullock – Spartans – blessing from Ourea – armour is red**

…I watched as the Chaos mist dissipated from around Fitz, I expected his armour to be coloured a pitch black to show him joining the hunters. I always thought his best trait was his ability to sneak around without being caught. Apparently Chaos had other ideas.

He knelt beside me, his armour was a ceremonial purple. A bombardier? I would never have guessed, with the exception of Robinson, I had been spot on with my guesses so far but this one threw me way off. I could see the shocked expression displayed easily across the face of my friend. 'Well it seems that neither of us expected that' I watched his face harden, and not long after there was a flash before him, and out stepped Nyx? 'Why is she blessing bombardiers?' I thought internally. She performed the ceremony that each of the other primordial deities had, but I did not miss the sneer she sent my way before she too flashed out. Wow I must have really pissed her off before; I wonder what I could have done?

I cast my eyes away from a distraught looking Fitz, to look into Chaos' eyes. Only it wasn't Chaos who stared back. A pair of red eyes were staring straight back at me. I quickly realised the commander was staring me dead in the eye. I briefly wondered how many had been this close to the man stood before me in all his years in the army. He raised his arms and suddenly I was enveloped in a swirling mass of Chaos mist, only this time it was white? I stared around blankly and waited for something to happen. Everyone else had only taken a few seconds, yet I was still surrounded by the white wall of fury. I then heard a hearty chuckle, and saw a figure developing through the mist.

It took me a few seconds, but I finally realised that the person appearing to me was the commander, I watched as he slowly approached me, placing his hands on my shoulders and raising me to my feet. He began to slowly circle me, and for some reason I instantly felt incredibly self-conscious. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew they were studying me intently. After a few more seconds of pacing, he stopped and clicked his fingers summoning two chairs across from each other. He took a seat and made a hand gesture, indicating for me to do the same.

After I took a seat all I could think of was the awkward tension in the air. I didn't want to say something stupid in front of the commander, but at the same time I figured he probably wasn't going to say anything. So I pulled out my best conversation started.

"So nice weather we've been having" I stated, coughing and turning to look away. My face lit up in a powerful blush, as I tried my best to not look at the powerful man I had just openly embarrassed myself in front of. However, my eyes snapped back as I heard a deep laugh.

"Indeed young one" the commander said nodding at me "Now I have taken your consciousness here because you have excelled in a number of different regards during your training. As such, you have the potential to join three different units within the army." He paused, and I nodded showing I understood.

"Firstly we have the Spartans, as you have shown exceptional work with ground weapons like your sword and spear" I nodded but hoped I didn't have to join them, they were fantastic fighters, but they weren't the nicest of people. "Next we have the bombardiers, since you have shown an innate ability to…destroy things" he said with a throaty chuckle. This had me slightly shocked due to the fact that most of my 'destroying' was more an accident with certain chemicals which apparently you should never mix. Who knew!?

"Finally we have the Typhoons, and I think you know why you have the chance to join their ranks" He finished sitting back and clasping his hands on his legs. 'YESSS' I internally grinned, I was so hopeful that I would get in. Not to get me wrong the other units were good, but I just felt at home in the water. I wasted no time in making my decision.

"I would like to join the Typhoons" I said proudly, letting out a breathe I didn't realise I had been holding.

"I figured you might" the commander laughed. "Now when we leave this place Chaos will summon Pontus to bless you, do you have any questions before we leave" he asked. I pondered for a minute, before replying.

"I have a couple" I paused waiting to see if it was ok to go ahead, I received a nod and thought 'eh good enough'. "Firstly we have spent a lot of time here, and everyone else seemed to only spend a few seconds, so how does that work? And secondly…why did you approach me and not Chaos" I said, more curious about the second question than the first. The commander brought up a hand to stroke what I assumed must be his chin. He seemed to take a few seconds to collect his thoughts before he began to speak.

"Well to answer your first question, I have transported your conciseness to a pocket of the void were time moves much more slowly, so no more than a few seconds will have passed by the time we return, and each of your fellow trainees will have experienced the same thing, only with Chaos" he finished taking a deep breath before continuing. "As for why I chose you, well that is because you interest me Jackson. It is not well known, but I watch over as many training sessions as I can and you have astonished me. Your selfless attitude, your determination and loyalty knows no bounds. It is traits like these that this army needs, and it is due to this that I would like to congratulate you. I decided I wanted to meet you, and could think of no grander occasion to do so than your initiation ceremony" he said finishing and sitting fully forward in his chair. "Also since you have chosen the typhoons Chaos and I have decided to unlock your naturally born water abilities" this in itself was a lot of information. Not only had I somehow managed to capture the attention of the commander, I was also born with water abilities? This must mean I was part something else other than human. I had received enough of my memories now to know that I was human at least, but from my studies I knew that normal humans had no real control over water.

"So ready to go?" the commander asked, raising himself from the chair and offering me a hand. I looked up into his still covered face, and took his hand. As I did so, I felt the void world evaporating behind me, as we returned to the square and a new life.

**TIME SKIP 500 years into the future…**

I looked up at the heat signatures in front of me, not that I needed it. With my heightened sense of abilities I could smell these men a mile away. They had a repulsive smell of body-odour and alcohol. I along with three fellow soldiers crawled across the soft sand of the beach approaching the small bunker filled with four men. The beating rain poured solidly around us, and I knew that due to the adverse conditions that none of these men would venture out to check the 'empty' beach.

My blue armour had been covered slightly in this planets seaweed to cover up the reflective qualities it possessed. I slowly drew myself up to a kneeling position before drawing a knife from the side of my leg.

"On my mark" I spoke into the headset of my helmet, drawing back my throwing arm with the knife in it. I watched as lightning flashed illuminating the men in all their 'glory'. A few empty bottles of liquor lay scattered around the floor, indicating the drunken state the men would likely be in. Their weapons lay scattered loosely against the wall. 'This is too easy' I thought to myself smirking. I waited for the next flash of lightning before I made my move, making sure the thunder covered up any small amount of sound they had the potential to make.

"Mark" I spoke confidently into my helmet, watching as my arm came forward releasing the knife towards its intended target. I was satisfied as I watched the four heat signatures drop silently to the ground. My face was stone as I quickly approached the bodies. I could feel my fellow soldiers fall in near to me, our large frames barely squashing into the small hut. I indicated to two of them to make sure they were dead before checking for any Intel we could gather from this facility.

I started drawing water from the area to clean the seaweed off my body as I searched through a number of documents for anything of use. I didn't find much, except a map showing where the main weapons stock hold was 'not that we didn't know that already'. I saw a blinking in the bottom corner of my helmet, and answered the direct communication from the senior officer for this mission.

"Lieutenant Summers how are you this fine evening" I said cheekily as I turned to my men to see them disposing of the bodies.

"Sargent Jackson it would be must appreciated if you could stop being a wise ass, and do the job you and your men were assigned" the dear lieutenant retorted angrily. Ah senior-junior relationships were just so fun.

"You will be happy to know that we completed our task and have been happily enjoying some of this planets finest scotch as we wait on you providing us with back-up" I said with a sparkle in my eyes. I didn't know what it was but I had some inept ability to greatly piss off authority. It gave me a sick pleasure knowing how easy it was to annoy some people, and the current image I had of the Lieutenant being very red faced in anger was pleasing me greatly.

"Listen here Jackson. Had you radioed in as you were supposed to, then you would have received your reinforcements by now. Though due to your inability to follow the rules, they will be delayed" he said, well more like screamed down the comms link causing me to chuckle slightly.

"But if I had done what I was supposed to then I wouldn't have had the joy of this conversation" I said naughtily "I will be waiting very patiently my dear lieutenant, until next time" I finished with a kissy noise and ended the link before I would have to listen to him ramble on about 'insubordination' and 'rules' I shuddered at the thought.

I walked over to the corporal who had accompanied me on this mission. I joined him in staring intently out at the sea, watching for both our reinforcements, and also the small possibility that one of our enemies would find us.

"Jackson" he said simply.

"Aww how did you know it was me" I pouted, resulting in a chuckle from him.

"Rover always knows who's coming. It's a talent much like you have with the senior officers" he added cheekily. I punched his arm lightly but still laughed, knowing it was entirely true. "I sent Brenner and McBride on a short perimeter check" I heard him say, his gaze never once lifting from the horizon.

I cast one glance around me, and radioed in to check on the other two soldiers, to ask if they had encountered anything. I gazed at the small internal map I had, checking the position of my two soldiers, before joining my friend in looking out over the sea. The storm was continuing, but I could see a small boat approaching the shore, along with three more hovering just above it. We both sat in silence, as we watched the men approaching.

"Something wrong?" I asked my friend. He is never normally quiet, and to not hear anything from him in this long worried me.

"I'm just thinking. That seemed far too easy. From what we know these men were all highly trained, so for them to be sitting around drinking isn't sitting well with me" he said, turning his head to look at me, though all I could see was the dull red glow that emanated from the general eye holes in our helmets. What he had said was very true, and I couldn't help but think that maybe there was something else going on here than what we knew.

"Don't worry about it, maybe it's just the newbies who weren't trained yet. I mean it's not as if they would be expecting an invasion by sea?" I suggested. I received a grunt in reply, which told me that he didn't quite believe me but would wisely keep his mouth closed.

After a few more minutes the rest of our troops hit the shore, in the boat there was another two Typhoons to join the three already had. Along with them there were three black hawks, five Spartans, four bombardiers and a rejuvenator. I radioed Brenner and McBride, and told them to hold their position and that we would meet them shortly. I signalled to my new men and we pushed forward into the night.

**Line Break**

My squad of sixteen pushed quietly through the thick undergrowth in which we found ourselves currently entangled. For such a large group of men we made a surprisingly small amount of noise. Granted the shadow hunters would have given us a hard time but it wasn't bad. It also helped that the thunder provided some extra noise cover. We continued on for a few more minutes, before we met our first checkpoint.

I gazed at the small bridge before us, it was made of stone and wouldn't hold any armour, (meaning tanks, or other mechanised vehicles, not the armour they have on) but it was imperative to this mission that we had direct access to a crossing point. The bridge covered a chasm that covered a river that spanned two hundred miles and was around fifty feet wide, at its narrowest. On top of that there was a drop of around one hundred feet, something that not even I was very interested in falling down. Unfortunately there was a heavily fortified bunker guarding said bridge, and in it sat a number of heavy machine guns and men. I motioned for my men to begin to spread out along the edge of the foliage, as I explained my plan.

"Okay so here's the plan. I want Wool and Deveny **(both bombardiers)** to approach head on towards the door. Plant a breaching mechanism, then get clear" I saw to green blinks in my helmet from the respective duo signalling that they had understood. "Everyone else approach slowly, and surround the building, I want all five Spartans around the door with flash bangs ready to go once the charge go off. Then I want the Stafford Twins **(the other two bombardiers)** to place some explosives on the outer machine guns to immobilise them" At this I received another flurry of green blinks. "Once the charges have gone off I want the Typhoons to support the Spartans, the Hawks to fly around the perimeter to make sure there aren't any soldiers who somehow escape through a back door we don't know about. Also I want Jeffries **(the rejuvenator)** to wait here in the tree line, and then come forward once we have taken the bunker or if anyone is injured and you see an opening" I finished "everyone understand?" I questioned. I received a final influx of green lights before giving the call to advance.

The crawl was slow and arduous, given that there was around fifty feet to the door from the treeline. Thankfully the storm was still raging, so visibility for the men in the bunker would be limited. As we approached the door, I watched as everyone got into their respective positions and waited for the bombardiers to set the breaching charges on the door, and some explosives on the machine guns which were pointed towards us. The storm would help greatly, as the thunder would cover any noise made by sticking the charges to the metal. The words of rover earlier about this mission being too easy began to echo in my head. I tried to dismiss the growing sense of unease as simple nerves, but I couldn't help the feeling that was building inside of me. My few seconds of deliberation took up all the time needed for the charges to be planted and the Spartans to wait either side of the door waiting for my mark.

"On my mark of three" I voiced through my headset in a team wide channel. "One…..Two….Three!" I watched as the door was blown off its hinges. Within a second of the door being clear the five Spartans had released their flash bangs into the confined bunker and waited for the signature spark of light that accompanied the grenade. While this was going on, the other bombardiers had set off their explosives attached to the outer guns. I watched as the Spartans advanced into the building, pistol in one hand and a combat knife in the other.

I rose silently from the ground along with the other Typhoons and began to advance towards the door, to provide backup to the Spartans. Meanwhile, the Hawks had begun to fly silently over the fortification. Everything was going perfectly. I advanced into the building and proceeded to follow a narrow staircase down. As an officer, I was awarded a sword to use while in the field. So I advanced forward holding my sword in one hand and my pistol in the other. The cold black chaos metal glinted evilly in the faint fluorescent light, and even though the sword had the ability to freak me out, it had saved my life on more than one occasion.

As we progressed further and further into the complex, I couldn't help but be impressed by the work done by the Spartans. Every body we passed had a single bullet hole in the head, or a single knife slit in the throat. It was a gruesome satisfaction, but I give credit where credit is due. We progressed at a faster rate, stopping to check each and every side room for any who may be left alive. Surprisingly we found nothing. It seems as though everyone was in this corridor. 'Strange, or very valiant I suppose. Everyone wanted to run out to fight the enemy head on, no one cowered and hid' I thought internally. Though this did nothing to douse the nervous fire that was slowly building inside of me. 'Surely there would have been more here' I pondered, temporarily slowing to inspect one of the soldiers' weapons.

It was a standard issue rifle that most of these men would have received. The only problem was it was covered in rust. This baffled me, as from what I had gathered from the Intel, is that each weapon in this large militia was to be kept to a high standard. This rule was easily enforced as most of the men would be assigned one rifle and if it fell into disrepair then they would have to pay a large sum of money for a replacement. I raised myself to my full height as I saw the Spartans begin to approach me slowly. They were dragging a prisoner.

"Found this one trying to hide in a corner as we killed his friends, he keeps whimpering but figured he'd be easy to break" called the lead Spartan, corporal Lance I believed as he threw the quivering soldier at my feet. I would have gazed down at him, only the smell radiating off him was far too much, I was pretty sure he had pissed himself.

"Bind him and bring him to one of the side rooms upstairs for questioning" I gagged as I finished my sentence, nodding to one of my fellow Typhoons. I began to proceed back along the corridor and climbed the stairs to reach the exit. As I reached the exit, the three Hawks were just landing in front of me.

"Anything to report?" I questioned

"No sir, we spotted no enemy activity in the flats surrounding this area. Though due to the thick undergrowth behind us and the large hill on the other side of the bridge, it is possible that there could be some militants close by." The soldier finished.

"Very good private" I started "Ok give me one more perimeter check, then do a quick scan at the top of the hill and report anything you find. Don't get yourself caught, and if you spot anything over the hill do not engage, get yourselves back here as soon as possible got it?"

I received a chorus of 'Yes sirs' as they flew off to follow their orders. Meanwhile I proceeded to attempt to establish radio contact with head-quarters, so as to inform them of our successful mission. I knew that there would be a few other teams taking bridges similar to this one, but this one was key as it was closest to the beach-head we had established earlier. I heard a faint crackling signalling that someone was on the other side of my line.

"HQ this is Sargent Jackson reporting in" I said calmly into my intercom.

"Jackson!" my headset crackled back. "Took your time with this one I see" I heard the Lieutenant smirk.

"I like being thorough" I replied in a bored tone "I will be awaiting the first set of soldiers, do you have any idea how long it will take them to reach our position?" I questioned eager to have this conversation with my favourite person over as soon as possible.

"They should be at your position within the hour, try not to lose everything in that time" I heard him say, as the line went dead. I let out a sigh of both anger and joy. Anger at being hung up on; I mean seriously who likes that! And joy at having no reason to talk to that overbearing ass for at least another hour.

I strolled calmly back inside, and began to follow the sound of crying as I approached a side room, where I hoped to find my prisoner. I opened the door to see Rover leaning back in his chair. He had removed his helmet and was sharpening his knife all the while staring at our prisoner who was currently bubbling like a little baby.

"Rover, take over outside. Make sure this place is defendable, something is off" I said calmly to my friend. His fiery ginger Mohawk bobbed up and down as he nodded his head. Covering his skull with the protective head ware once again as he exited the room. I was tempted for a moment to remove my helmet, but since I was about to interrogate this man I knew I would be more intimidating with it on.

"We are going to play a little game today" I said sitting down in a chair directly across from the man. "I am going to ask a question, and every time you don't answer one I will ask one of my….friends to break one of your bones are we clear?" at the sound of this the man burst into uncontrolled sobbing. I let out a sigh, I truly hated this part of my job, but I knew that if I let someone like corporal Lance deal with this, then the man would be dead before we even knew his name.

"Firstly tell me your name" I said calmly.

"Greg…Greggory McBride" he managed to stutter out through the tears.

"Very good, now Greg. Can I call you Greg?" I asked politely. I stood up and began to slowly circle him as he nodded his head slowly, the trails of tears beginning to slow. "Well Greg, you see the reason we are here is because this planet has become very corrupt by an evil warlord, and you apparently seem to be working for him." I continued, not once dropping the calm demeanour I held.

"Charged with rape, soul trafficking **(Pretty much human trafficking, but because it covers a wide variety of non humans, I'm gonna say that)**, slavery you know juts a whole bunch of crimes" I paused collecting my thoughts.

"So we are here to put an end to him, and to return this planet to the happy, prospering place we all know it can be" I said in a happier tone of voice. I made sure to change that "You are working for this monster, and as such we hold you guilty of these crimes" I practically whispered as I stood behind Greggory. "Now we can do this the hard way, I can break every bone in your body, and then throw you in a torture cell for the rest of your life" I noticed the frequency of his whimper increased at this. "Or you can be a good little boy and tell me exactly what I want to know" I finished, crouching in front of Greg. I watched as he began to blubber yet again.

"Good!" I said jubilantly as I resumed my pacing. "So first off you will tell me why everything was so easy and why you were all using such subpar weapons" I said in an authoritarian tone. The only answer I received was more whimpering. After a few more seconds of him not saying anything I drew a knife and slowly dragged it across his legs.

"All I want is a few words. Just a few words and you won't have to go through any more pain" I whispered at him, not once stopping my knife from swiping across his legs.

"They…they made us do it. They held my wife and children with a knife to their throats" the man began crying. I didn't know if he was telling the truth, I had seen many people try the pity tactic before. Even so we were starting to get somewhere, so I sheathed my knife before continuing my questioning.

"Who made you do it?" I asked curiously.

"The men. They….They came from another planet. I think they were mercenaries. They knew you were coming and they sent us….to die and waste your ammunition" the man said staring me dead in the eye. This new information unnerved me….Mercenaries who knew we were coming? Even I didn't know we would be coming to this planet until a week ago.

"Do you have any idea who these men were" I asked, trying to hide the discomfort I was feeling. I received a brief shaking of his head. "Well then did they have any distinguishing markings? A symbol or a particular colour of uniform?" I continued.

Greg seemed to think this over for a second before replying.

"They all had different colours of uniform, but each of them had a white wolf head stamped on one shoulder" he stuttered out before staring me in the eye once more. "I swear sir I never wanted to be a soldier. I worked a farm my whole life, and I just want to go home to my wife and kids" the man finished.

I nodded my head solemnly as I stood, before turning and leaving. After closing the door I immediately set off to find Rover. I needed to collect the other officers and also get a message to headquarters. I sent a brief message to Rover instructing him to meet me at the exit, just as I crossed the threshold. I began to patch a message through to command.

"Hello this is Sargent Jackson, come in" I said calmly. I had to wait a few seconds for a response, but they weren't expecting me so this didn't worry me.

"Sargent Jackson what are you calling me this time for? What did you screw up!" came the ever positive man.

"No screw up. I'm radioing in with some disturbing news" I said taking a solemn breath. "I have captured and interrogated a soldier, and apparently there are a group of mercenaries who had prior information saying that we would be arriving on this planet. They have armed a number of civilians in the area and are using them as cannon fodder currently" I finished, waiting anxiously for a response.

I heard a mumbled "Shit" come down the line, before the Lieutenant continued in a more serious tone "did you find out anything else about this group?"

"Only that they are willing to hold hostages to make the local populace submit to their will, and also that they have a white wolf emblazoned on their shoulders" I finished calmly, but was met by an unusually long silence.

"We've just run that through our database, and we have no current knowledge of any group using that emblem. However, you should assume the worst so make that bunker impenetrable, I'll make sure and sent some extra men to reinforce the area" with that he cut out.

I turned to find Rover patiently waiting for me, while leaning against the door frame. I couldn't see his face due to his helmet, but I knew that he was impatient as his fingers drummed off the door frame in a small beat. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder driving him inside out of the rain. The door still hadn't been fixed, but we still had to duck our heads to get in through the narrow opening.

"What is our status to defend ourselves?" I questioned, as my foot splashed a small puddle that was collecting at the top of the stairs.

"We have a few extra machine guns that were pointed across the bridge" Rover said pointing to a few positions just above us. "Also we have found a number of boxes of extra ammunition, so keeping them running shouldn't be a problem" he said finishing. I moved closer to study the fixed positions, before turning and continuing my requests.

"Okay I want three men on each gun, at least two spotters and the rest ready to go at a moment's notice" I waited until he nodded before continuing "also can you gather all the other officers and get them to meet me in the second room down this corridor" I said as I pointed down said corridor. I started to make my way towards the room in question. Just as I opened the door however, I remembered one last point I needed to make.

"Rover" I called out, getting his attention just before he was out of hearing range. "Did those men from the hawks I sent out earlier get back yet?" I questioned. I watched him ponder this for a moment before he replied "Nope" before walking off to finish his jobs.

After hearing this news I entered the room with a sinking feeling of dread.

**Not going to lie this took me an age to write. I don't think it's all that good, and was going to continue on with this chapter but figured that this would be as god a point as any to stop. Next chapter I'm going to continue on this planet still sticking with just Percy's POV for just now Thanks for reading any way :D CNRBRR**


End file.
